In Your Eyes
by purewhiteriver99
Summary: A Dameron Story.  Damian never wanted to leave Derry.  And he definitely never wanted to move all the way to Ohio.  But here he was, and he knew he'd have to adjust if he wanted to survive the woes of highschool. - Inserts the Glee Project characters -
1. And So it Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters involved in this fanfiction. Sadly...**

* * *

><p>How did things wind up like this?<p>

He let out a sigh, head resting in his propped-up hand. A twin sigh could be heard to his left, but the Irish boy didn't bother looking over. His eyes were tightly closed, trying to fight off a pounding headache. No use.

The day had started off shakily, but he had been sure that things were headed uphill...

*Flashback*

"It'll be fine, dear. Trust me."

Damian didn't bother responding. He was too busy sulking. Images flew past the car window as they sped toward their destination. Highschool. That dreaded word. It was bad enough back in Derry where all his friends were. At least there, there would be times when he could just get away and relax. Here, he'd be staying with an aunt and uncle he'd never even met before.

Speaking of which, didn't he hear something about them having a daughter in highschool? What was her name again? He thought for minute before giving up. He'd probably meet her before long. For now, they were all just strangers.

The Irish lad groaned, laying his face against the cold glass window. It calmed him down to a certain extent. Perhaps if he fell asleep now, he would somehow wake up back home.

"Hun, are you listenin' to me?"

Another groan. "Yeah, mum. I heard yeh."

"Look, it'll be fine. I promise. You'll adjust, just give it some time. Besides, it's only gonna be a couple months and then you'll be home. Who knows; you may even come to like it here."

Damian bit back a sarcastic response, instead keeping his silence. He hated acting like a kid, but he was just so angry. Nothing was going as planned anymore.

"We're here, hun!"

His mothers voice snapped him out of his daze. They were now pulling up to a large, dull building - the kind that could only pass for a school. His mom came to a stop near the front, unlocking the doors to let him out.

There was no putting it off any longer. Grabbing his bag in one hand, he jumped out of the car, closing the door with his other. The navy blue van (a rental) took off, leaving him in its dust. His mother would be headed back to the airport now. She had only really come to see him off, feeling that was the least she could do for him.

It was a cold October Wednesday in Lima, Ohio. The sky was cold and bleak, to match Damian's mood as he approached the imposing building. It was about half an hour into school, so the halls were relatively empty when he entered. Those who remained gave him the same judgmental stares he had been expecting. And they hadn't even heard his accent yet.

Finding the main office, he approached a middle-aged woman sitting behind the desk. She looked bored. He had to clear his throat to get her attention.

"Excuse me, my name is Damian Mcginty and I am new here."

As always, anxiety brought out the worst of his accent. The blank stare he received from the woman was nearly enough to send him running for the door. As it was, he looked around awkwardly, hoping for some sort of escape. Thankfully, she seemed to finally come to her senses. She turned to her computer, apparently looking him up.

"...Right. Mr. Mcginty. Here's your schedule" - she handed him a sheet -"I'm assuming you'll be finding your classes alright."

It wasn't a question. And even as he read out the classroom numbers and realized he had no clue where any of them were, he couldn't bring himself to ask. She'd already turned her back to him.

Wandering aimlessly back into the hallway, he reread the schedule. As if that would help. What if he just left? It's not as if anyone would notice he was gone. He could walk back out those front doors right now and be done with it all. You know, besides the whole being-in-a-whole-new-country-and-not-knowing-anything thing.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and jumped. Turning, he came face-to-face with an intimidating sort of guy. He was tall, with sharp, angular features and dreadlocks all the way down his back.

"'Sup? You looked a bit lost, so thought I'd come over and see if I could help any. You're new here, right?"

Even at the stranger's kind tone, Damian felt the blood rush to his face. Did he really stand out so obviously?

The boy gave a short chuckle. "It's fine, man. You'll get to know this place soon enough. Might not be the most likable place, but it isn't exactly hell on earth. Trust me, you'll adjust."

It wasn't the first time he'd heard that today. Still, it did calm his nerves a bit. At least the people here weren't all bad.

"Thanks, really. My names Damian, Damian Mcginty." He held out his hand, not too phased by the boy's look of surprise. He knew it wouldn't be the last time he got that reaction today. Damn accent.

"Oh. Oh, cool, man. Nice to meet you, too. The names Samuel Larsen." The dreadlocked boy shook his outstretched hand, smiling a friendly sort of smile. "You really aren't from around here, are you? You Irish?"

Damian nodded, smiling back at him.

"Cool. Need help finding your classes? I'm ditching, but you probably shouldn't your first day. Lemme see that schedule." Samuel took the paper from him, reading it over once before nodding. "Not bad. You've got English with me for second. Follow me, I'll show you around."

He proceeded down the hall, Damian following like a grateful puppy.

Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>This is a prologue for my very first fanfiction. I just started it, but I'm already a ways into it. Please comment, I really need the feedback before continuing. <strong>I will not post again until I have at least three comments. <strong>

Thank you. Lots of love. 3


	2. First Meetings

Thanks to Samuel, Damian wound up making it to his first couple classes all right. The boy had drawn out a rough sketch of the campus, circling his classrooms as well as pointing out key areas such as the cafeteria.

The teachers didn't pay him much attention. Only his third period teacher bothered to give him a somewhat reassuring smile. Thankfully, this meant they didn't give him any trouble. No awkward introductions, no being put on the spot like in TV shows. That was just fine with him. He didn't want any added attention. As it was, he was already getting a whole lot from his fellow classmates. But what else could he have expected? It was a month into school and everyone else had settled in. New faces were known.

All but his.

He did, however, manage to find a couple friendly faces. First period he sat next to a short little guy named Matheus who was the only one who bothered striking up a conversation. In third, a pretty girl named Marissa sat behind him and offered to help him catch up (math really wasn't his strong point). All in all, things were going okay.

And then came lunch.

Damian could tell, from the map, the general direction of the cafeteria. Sadly, he didn't make it that far.

He had stayed behind to talk to his teacher about making up old work, so when he left the classroom few students remained in the hallway outside. There was, however, one group a few classes over that seemed to be standing around a locker. He didn't think much of it at first, but then, as he got closer, he took another look.

The group was mostly comprised of three big, tough-looking jocks (he could tell from their school jackets). There were, however, two others: Matheus, the short boy from his first period; and a taller boy whom he hadn't seen before. They seemed to be in the middle of some sort of disagreement, and the two smaller boys were obviously cornered. Obviously out-numbered, and definitely out-muscled. The taller boy, however, didn't seem to be backing down any time soon.

It was then that Damian realized he had two options: one, just walk by, ignore the group, and enjoy the rest of the day in relative peace, or two...

Damnit.

"Hey," he called, approaching the boys, "something wrong here?" He couldn't quite tell if the looks of surprise had more to do with his accent or the fact that he was now doing something that was surely just as foolish as he realized it to be. But, as he noticed the spark of recognition in Matheus' eyes, he knew he couldn't back down now.

After recovering, the closest of the jocks turned to face him. Damian couldn't help but notice, now that he was closer up, the obvious height-difference. Not to mention the threatening glare.

"I'd keep out of it if I were you, freak. Walk away now and stay invisible if you know what's good for you."

"Yeah? An' what if I don't?"

The larger boy smirked, taking a step closer, and Damian had to force himself to fight back the impulse to run.

"We were just teaching our little buddy here a lesson, but everyone seems to be butting in today. Don't worry, though: that just makes you first on our list."

With that, the jock grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the closest locker. Ouch. As if he needed the headache today of all days. His eyes were closed most of the way, but open enough to notice some sudden movement to his left. Then, just like that, the jock was being pushed off of him. He opened his eyes the rest of the way in time to see that same jock turning angrily, fist raised, towards the other boy, the one with glasses, who was now being restrained by the other two jocks. What the hell? As the intimidating boy began to swing his fist around, Damian found himself latching onto that same arm, effectively stopping him. This, however, led him to being slammed once more against the locker. As if once wasn't enough. His ears were ringing from the impact, his bag on the floor, long forgotten.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Damian heard several of the boys curse under their breath, and then they were gone, around the corner and out of sight. Hearing more footsteps fast approaching, he turned towards the source and felt his heart sink.

A teacher. Well, that's just swell.

*End flashback*

So here he was, mere hours after arriving in Lima, sitting in the principles office, waiting for the man - Mr. Figgins? - to show up and tell them their fate.

Turns out the teacher that had found them was the new football coach, a rather intimidating man. The type you could tell was a jock back when they were in highschool. He claimed not to have seen the jocks before they took off, but Damian highly doubted that. Right. Instead, he and the boy with the glasses would get in trouble for a fight neither of them started. At least Matheus had gotten off all right - he was just sent to the nurse's office to fix up his busted lip.

And so that left him in this empty office with a boy he still didn't know the name of. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to ask. He couldn't even bring himself to look up. It wasn't as if he blamed the boy - if anything he had reason to thank him - he was just back to sulking. Could you blame him? A long night spent on a flight he never wanted to take to a town he never wanted to see, and now this.

Could today get any worse?

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short, but the next will be longer (chapter lengths will not be consistent). I promised I wouldn't post until I got my first comment, but I feel lke I'm more likely to get people interested if I get a bit farther into it.<strong>

**I'll warn you: I'm taking the Dameron thing slow. Very slow. You see, it's the process I enjoy, much more than the result. I hate it when things are rushed. :P**

**But don't worry, there's gonna be a LOT more to the story than _just_ Dameron. So if you're interested, please comment/add to story alert, and I promise you more. ^_^**


	3. New Friends

Cameron had never liked school much. Sure, he had his friends. He was even pretty good at the work. No, it was the atmosphere that got to him. The judgmental looks, the bullying... He'd gotten pretty good at staying invisible. It was a necessary skill in a highschool like this.

Some of his friends, on the other hand, weren't as lucky. Matheus, for instance. It wasn't the boy's fault that he stood out - he probably always would. And in a school like this, that meant constant torture.

On this particular day, he was running late to lunch. He was late on an assignment for his Biology class and had to discuss it with the teacher. No big deal - the teachers here liked him well enough. As he left the classroom, however, he heard a noise and turned to see Matheus being pushed around by a couple of jocks. It wasn't a first, but something about this time looked more serious. Cameron noticed, with a shock, that the boy already had a busted lip.

"Hey! Leave him alone already!" The group turned to look at him as he approached them. Yes, he wasn't the strongest guy, and the group didn't look the tiniest bit intimidated by his interference, but he wasn't the type to sit back and let a friend get beaten up. So, as the big, tough jocks attempted to stare him down, he was able to stand his ground. Somehow.

Wasn't long before he was pushed up against the locker beside his short friend. Not like he hadn't seen that coming. He knew he couldn't take them on, so he'd prepared himself to take a beating. What he didn't expect was what happened next.

"Hey! Something wrong here?"

The voice was deep and melodic, with a strong accent that he couldn't quite place. An entirely unfamiliar voice. There's no way he could forget one like it. Cameron's eyes traveled over the jocks shoulder, to the source.

A boy stood a few feet away in the now-deserted hallway. His hair was a dark brown, and even from here Cameron could make out a pair of the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. He was snapped out of his current daze when one of the jocks turned to face the stranger. A minute later, the boy's back was slammed up against a locker, mere inches away. He winced as the boy's head snapped back, connecting with a painful-sounding thud.

Cameron couldn't quite explain what came over him at that moment. But as the jock raised his fist, he found himself jolting forward, shoving the larger boy aside. The three creeps seemed in shock for a moment. Hell, he was. But the two now behind him snapped out of it quicker and managed to grab hold of his arms. When the third had recovered and began to approach, fist raised, he was once again taken by surprise as the brown-haired boy latched onto that same arm. He watched as the other boy was shoved back against the locker, but found he couldn't really think of what to do next. He was still in shock over his own actions (it was so out of character), as well as the other boy's. It was only when the three took off that he noticed the teacher striding towards them.

"What's going on around here?" Great. He sounds angry.

"W-we were..." Of course. He was never good at coming up with excuses when it mattered.

"They were helping me." They all turned to look down at Matheus. Ironically, he had been all but forgotten in the struggle. "Those guys were screwing around, and these two were just trying to stop them."

The teacher looked from one boy to another, obviously suspicious. Still, what could he do? "Alright then. You" - he pointed to Matheus - "head to the nurses. You two" - a vague gesture in their direction - "come with me."

Matheus walked with them for a bit before splitting off in the direction of the infirmary. Before disappearing down the hall, he sent one last gracious smile at them. It made Cameron feel a bit better, trouble or no trouble.

The two sat in silence in the empty office for some time. He found himself wanting to talk to the other boy, to at least learn his name. He was obviously new to the school, and yet he'd stopped to help when no one else would. Plus, although he wouldn't admit it out loud, or even to himself for that matter, he was dying to have a closer look at those eyes of his.

That wasn't gay sounding at all.

Thankfully, Mr. Figgins showed up a minute later. They wound up getting off easy, too. Neither had any previous offenses. Cameron was pretty good about staying out of trouble, and the other boy - Damian? - was apparently starting his very first day here. Not the best first impression, but still. In the end, they got off with only a warning. And with that, they were told to go and enjoy the rest of lunch.

As they left the office and headed towards the cafeteria together, Cameron found he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"So..." he started, turning towards the other boy. "Thanks for before. Not many people would have bothered."

He seemed to snap the other boy of his thoughts. Then he looked up at him. As their eyes met, Cameron felt as if everything else disappeared for a second. Everything but those eyes. They were the clearest, bluest eyes he had ever seen. But even more than that, it was what was hidden behind them that intrigued him. The boy had an almost guarded expression. Then he smiled, and Cameron felt his heart skip a beat.

"It's fine, mate. Really. Besides, you kind of saved my ass as well." The stranger gave a light laugh before extending his hand towards Cameron. "The name's Damian Mcginty."

Cameron smiled, shaking his hand. "Cameron Mitchell. You just move you?"

"Got in this morning."

"Where you from?"

"A town called Derry. It's up in Northern Ireland." Damian's face fell just a bit as he recalled his hometown. How long would it be 'til he saw it again?

Sensing the change in the Irish boys mood, Cameron hastened to change the subject. It was then that he realized they had stopped walking. Putting a hand on the shorter boys shoulder, he led him towards the cafeteria doors.

"You sitting with anyone?" he asked as they entered. "Cause if you want you can join me and my friends."

Damian's eyes had strayed to the floor. At this, he looked up again, smiling graciously. Cameron couldn't help but smile back.

Approaching a mostly-filled table off to the side, Cameron pulled up an extra chair so that they both could sit. He was immediately bombarded with questions by the teens that occupied it. From what Damian could make out, the bigger redhead girl had run into Matheus before he made it to the infirmary and had only gotten a part of the story out of him. Cameron made sure to fill in the blanks, reassuring the group that they weren't in any serious trouble before turning back to Damian.

"Guys, this is Damian Mcginty. He just moved here from Ireland."

He then proceeded to introduce the group. First came Hannah, the cheery redhead. Then Bryce, an easy-going junior, followed by a very young-looking girl named Ellis and a smiling girl named Mckenleigh.

"Lindsay sometimes sits with us, too" added Hannah. "But I haven't seen her today."

"So why'd you come here, anyway?" asked Ellis.

"I'm not actually moving here or anything. Just staying at my aunt and uncles house for a little while."

"How come?"

Damian hesitated before deciding on a half-truth.

"More for the experience than anything." He forced a smile. "My parents thought I wasn't getting out enough, so they thought, 'Hey, why not send him to America?'"

The group laughed at this, not noticing how the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Cameron noticed. How could he not when he could barely bring himself to look away from them? Still, he made a conscious choice to leave it be. At least for now.

The rest of lunch passed quickly - they'd been pretty late - but by the time it ended, Damian's forced smile had been replaced by a real one. Who knew he would make so many new friends his very first day? It was enough to stifle the ache in his chest he'd woken up with that morning. He knew it'd be back eventually, but for now he couldn't bring himself to dwell on that fact. He'd deal with it when that time came.

...

...

**And so the Dameron begins. I'm still not planning to rush it, though. There's a storyline or two that'll come before it, but there will always be hints. Especially from Camerons end. Not that Damian isn't attracted as well. He's just a bit... distracted. And can you blame him?**

**Please favorite, review, add to story alert. Everything is appreciated. 3**

**But please, please, pleeeeeeease REVIEW! I could really use the feedback! 3**


	4. It's a Mad, Mad World

5th period Damian shared with Hannah, so they walked there together. She chatted the whole way, catching him up one everything from the latest gossip to their latest class assignment. The teacher was a younger woman, blonde and surprisingly pretty. Her name was Ms. Holliday, and she turned out to be just as much fun as Hannah had described her to be.

Damian was actually a bit sad when the bell rang. He had 6th period free, so he walked Hannah to her next class to put off the awkwardness he knew would come from being alone again. He was right. The moment she entered the classroom, he was left with that same lost feeling. He found himself wishing that that Cameron guy were there. It felt comfortable with the blonde boy.

Damian knew he had an hour to kill. Then he'd have to find his cousin - whose name he didn't even remember - to make sure he wasn't left behind. Why hadn't he listened more closely to his mom when she'd been going over this with him?

He sighed, clutching his bag a bit tighter before making his way... well, wherever he was bound to turn up. Now seemed like as good a time as any to explore.

He turned a corner into a part of the school he hadn't seen yet. According to the map Samuel had drawn out for him, he was now somewhere near the theatre. Sure enough, as he was passing a rather notable doorway in the middle of the hall, he found he could hear a faint voice inside. The door was open just a crack, as if left by accident, and Damian stood there a moment, listening. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him. He opened the door as quietly as possible, just enough to sneak through.

For a school in Ohio, the theatre was rather impressive. Not too large, but grand in a way. Or perhaps it had less to do with the theatre itself and more to do with the person currently inhabiting it.

There was only one person on stage: a girl who looked around his age, with dark, medium-length hair. She wasn't doing much, just standing there on the empty stage, but her voice filled the theatre, demanding all attention. It was beautiful and full, and hit Damian in an unexpected way, especially as he recognized the song.

_Went to school and I was very nervous,_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello, teacher, tell me what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me._

It was a haunting melody, especially in the echoing room. Nothing else could exist here. Her voice filled every crevice, every corner. Damian couldn't quite describe the sound or the sensation it left him with. But he could feel the emotion: the sorrow, the desperation. It was beautiful.

_And I find it kind of funny,_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you,_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world_

_Enlarging your world_

_Mad world_

As the last note trailed off, Damian, remembering himself, debated his next move. Should he sneak out before the girl noticed him? The mood was so intense, the silence so profound, and he shouldn't disturb that, should he? But just as he began to back towards the door, the girl's head snapped up to look at him.

"Oh!" Her hand flew to her mouth. "You surprised me! I didn't think anyone else was in here."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just heard you singing, and..."

The dark-haired girl stared at him rather blankly for a moment. He stood there, awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Accent..." she muttered. "Accent!" She let out a small laugh, and with that she jumped down from the stage and ran up the aisle to meet him, grabbing his hand.

"Umm... Yes?" Damian replied, taken aback.

"Irish, right? Just got here?"

"...Yes?"

She let out another laugh, light and cheerful. "You must be my cousin! Damian, right? I've seen pictures of you! I'm Lindsay Pearce. You'll be staying at my house for the next few months. It's really nice to meet you!"

Now that he looked closer, the dark hair and light blue eyes held a definite resemblance to his own. He smiled. Somehow he'd managed to stumble upon the one person he needed to find.

"It's good to meet you, too. Can't tell you how grateful I am too have found you. Thought I never would."

Lindsay's smile was surprisingly warming and kind. Then he recalled the song she had just been singing. Was there a deeper meaning behind her song choice? He searched her eyes for any matching emotion, but if the girl was in pain she hid it well.

Moments later, they were out in the hallway, headed in the general direction of the schools entrance. Lindsay walked slightly ahead, but turned to face him as she began telling him a bit about herself as well as her family.

"We've got a guest room ready for you. It's comfortable enough - when I was younger we mostly used it for my sleepovers. Now it goes generally unused. Not many guests anymore." She said this with a quiet sigh. Damian felt a tension mounting in the following silence, so he quickly broke it.

"Back there in the theatre... your voice is pretty incredible. What were you singing that song for?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just practicing, I guess."

"You get to do that a lot in there?" He gestured with his hand back towards the theatre.

"Oh." Her laugh this time was a little sheepish. "Truth is, I wasn't supposed to be in there. But the drama teacher likes me, and I've got a free period, and..." another sigh - "I just kinda felt like singing. You know, like I had to get it out so I didn't explode."

"Yeah, I get that. Sometimes it's just too much to hold in."

"You sing, too?"

Damian mentally slapped himself. He hadn't meant for the conversation to take this sort of turn.

"Umm... well... not really - I mean, every once and a while, maybe, you know? Just to get it out..." His accent grew stronger with each stutter.

Lindsay smiled knowingly at him before turning to look ahead.

*Momentary silence*

"...You do know you're gonna have to sing for me eventually."

It wasn't a question. Another mental slap.

They spent the rest of the hour chatting on the front steps of the school, not discussing anything in particular, just filling the silence. She didn't breach the subject again, though he could tell she wanted to. He was grateful for this. He really wasn't in the mood to discuss it. Still, he was eager to hear her sing again, and he knew what she would ask for in exchange next time.

Soon enough the last school bell rang and they were on their way back to the Pearce household in a white Mercedes. Mrs. Pearce was a kind, but intimidating woman. Still, she welcomed Damian graciously into their home, giving him the full tour before leaving him to relax in the large, comfy guest room. The house was rather fancy, much larger than his own. Meticulous, really. The room itself resembled an expensive hotel room. He lay back on the bed, exhausted.

Lindsay brought up his dinner about an hour later, but Damian had already fallen into a deep, restful sleep. Blame the jet lag.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, what do you think? Please tell me. I've got several more chapters written in my notebook, though only the next typed up. Please, please, pleeeeeease review, and I promise to update soon. I really need the feedback, and I haven't gotten any yet... That makes me feel unloved... :(<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Fitting in, Standing Out

Cameron woke the next morning unusually eager for school. He couldn't quite put his finger on the reason, but as he entered the building his eyes immediately began roaming the crowds of rushing students, seeking out those eyes that somehow managed to leave him speechless. Seriously, what was wrong with him? It had only been a day since he met the boy, and already he found himself addicted to that icy gaze.

He quickly turned his thoughts to Macy. His nice, Christian girlfriend. Shouldn't he want to seek her out instead? After all, even though they'd grown a bit apart over the years – different interests, different friends – he still loved her. Right?

"Hey, Cam!" Cameron looked up to see Hannah running towards him, looking as cheerful as ever.

"What's up, Han?" He really was grateful for the redhead. Back in Junior High, he had been horrible at making friends. Everyone seemed to think he was too weird. Then Hannah appeared out of nowhere. Since then, his group of friends had grown larger and larger. And he was just weird enough for them. He even found himself feeling closer to her than to Macy.

"Nothing much. Dreading the Trig test next period. Now come on or we'll be late to Spanish."

Cameron found himself wanting to object – he hadn't succeeded in spotting the Irish boy, and he wasn't too keen to give up. But, as the first bell rang and Hannah began dragging him down the hall, he resigned himself to wait until lunch.

If only lunch would come faster.

-Damian-

Damian entered his first period to find Matheus waiting for him with a smile on his face. The boy was extremely grateful for the day before, and offered to help him with the work in whatever way possible. School was a lot easier now that he had friends. He'd been pretty lucky to find so many. It made the disdainful glances of the other students a bit more bearable

The jocks, however, were a different story. As he left the classroom, making his way to English, he felt an elbow hit him in the side, hard, ramming him into the lockers. He looked up in time to see one of the jocks from yesterday giving him a smirk before disappearing into the crowd. An ache was beginning in the spot where he'd been hit, as well as the spot where he'd collided with one of the locks. Ouch. That was definitely gonna bruise.

"You okay?" Matheus ran over to him. Damian couldn't help but notice how much the shorter boy was being pushed around by the throng of students.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just a bit bruised."

"Sorry… I feel like this is my fault…"

"How so?"

"They only really noticed you because of what happened."

"It's fine, really. It's not like I regret it. They would have noticed me eventually." He laughed. "Once I open my mouth, it's hard fitting in."

Matheus gave him a sad smile. "It's hard fitting in at a school like this at all. Any little difference, and you're considered a freak. I learned that pretty fast."

They walked together in relative silence, splitting up with a wave when they reached his next classroom. Damian was halfway down the aisle, headed to his seat in the back, when he felt something hit his ankle. He let out a yelp as he fell, landing face-first on the carpeted floor. There was laughter. He climbed back up awkwardly, nearly falling again as he used a desk to steady himself. He'd forgotten that there was a jock in the class, even if he wasn't one of the ones from before. The boy grinned mockingly from his seat. Damian felt his face growing red, and quickly turned away. Sitting down, he buried his face into his arms on the desk. He really didn't need this. He was clumsy enough without the added assistance.

Lunch didn't come fast enough. Sure, Calc. was bearable. The girl, Marissa, was still helping him. They chatted a bit, and it was nice. It was the other students that were the problem. He dreaded any point where he might be called out in class to answer a question. At any point when he was forced to speak, he was looked at as some kind of freak, forced to repeat himself multiple times. It didn't help that every time this happened, his accent would get worse and worse. There was always laughter at these points.

Back at his old school, sure there were troubles, but he was never mocked so mercilessly. It had been so much easier to fit in.

On the way to the cafeteria, Damian found himself shoved into the lockers for the second time.

"Watch it, freak!"

Another jock. Geez, how many were there at this school? He didn't bother to look up this time. He could tell that, within days, these bruises of his would become permanent. Still, he shook it off. Best to leave it be rather than bring more attention to himself.

When he finally reached the cafeteria, he was called over to the same table as before. This time, however, he found his cousin sitting between Hannah and Mckenleigh. The group directed their smiles towards him, reminding Damian that not everything was working against him here.

"Hey, Damo! How's your day going?" Cameron appeared to his left, pulling up a chair between him and Matheus.

"Damo? Really?" He laughed, taking a seat. Truthfully, he was stalling; he didn't want to lie, but he also didn't feel like whining about his troubles. Still, he was curious about the new nickname.

"What, too soon? I'd only known Hannah an hour before she started calling me Cam."

Hannah, sitting on his other side, giggled. "What can I say? I'm not one for whole names."

Damian spaced out for the rest of the conversation. He made sure to laugh and smile whenever appropriate, but stayed quiet besides that. He had never been the type to socialize, even if he was good acting the part when needed.

Yes, he'd gotten pretty good at that.

Sensing eyes on him, he jerked his gaze up from the table. The conversation was still going on around him, people on either side laughing and chatting animatedly. What he noticed, however, was Lindsay staring at him intently from across the table. Instead of diverting her gaze – as most would react if caught – she kept staring. It was as if she was trying to read something in his expression.

In the end, he was the one to look away. He shifted his gaze over to the left only to find another pair of eyes on him. Though, unlike Lindsay, Cameron immediately broke his gaze, turning back to Hannah who was talking excitedly. Damian stared at him a moment longer, but the other boy ignored him. Lindsay had finally looked away as well, now staring off to the side at nothing in particular.

Was he just imagining things? He couldn't be that interesting, right? In the end he returned to spacing out. Today was proving to be a pretty tiring day.

* * *

><p><strong>Really hoping people are enjoying my first fanfic! I've typed up about 5 more chapters and I'll be posting every couple days. Hopefully people are actually readin it...<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Hugs and Cookies. 3**


	6. Stories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee/Glee Project character. Yet.**

* * *

><p>What was wrong with him? Cameron was beginning to feel like he was losing his mind. He willed his gaze to remain on his redheaded friend. And yet he couldn't keep his thoughts from those few seconds when his eyes had locked with Damian's. He had had to make sure, and it was true – they still affected him just as much as the first time he saw them.<p>

Lunch ended faster than he expected. As the group split up, he looked around, hoping to see them one more time; but the Irish boy had already turned his back to him, walking with Hannah out the cafeteria doors. Soon Cameron was the only one left, standing there with a bit of a pit in his stomach.

"Hey there, stranger? Whatcha standing around here for?"

Surprised, Cameron turned to see a beautiful girl with long, wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes standing a few feet away.

"Macy!"

She smiled a sweet smile. Walking forward, he wrapped his arms around the girl, feeling her do the same. He gave her a squeeze, sighing into her soft hair. Somehow, he was unusually grateful to see her today. Unusually grateful for _this_. He needed this warmth, this reassurance, to bring him back to his senses.

"Sooo…" She pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. "Feel like taking a walk before 6th?"

Cameron met her gaze, before suddenly finding himself having to fake a smile. It had been days since they last saw each other. Shouldn't there be more of a spark? Warmth yes, but the lack of sparks left him feeling disconcerted. He pulled himself together.

"Sure. Sounds good."

Macy's smile widened, and, grabbing his arm, she led him out the back doors and into the cool Ohio air.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in a similar fashion for Damian. He caught up on a lot of his classwork (with a lot of help from his friends), got to know the group a bit better, hanging out both in and out of school, and still had to deal with the constant teasing by his classmates. Before he knew it, a week had passed.<p>

He had been hanging out more and more with Hannah and Cameron in particular, going to her house to either work or play video games. Of the group, he could feel himself becoming the closest with those two. They just clicked. And he was surprising himself more and more – he'd never been the type to miss others, and yet he now constantly found himself craving their company. Was this how most people felt about friends?

He hadn't had much one-on-one time with Lindsay since that day. In fact, he noticed more and more over time that she liked to keep to herself. He understood that feeling well. What he didn't understand was the reason behind it.

If she were close to anyone, it would have to be Hannah. Whenever the redhead wasn't hanging out with him and Cameron, she could usually be found with the other girl (even if that wasn't very often). It was this thought that drove him to do something a bit out of character for him.

It was a Thursday afternoon and, as always, Damian and Cameron were hanging out in Hannah's room, playing some old video games. Cameron had just gone to get snacks. Rather abruptly (at least for him), he turned to face the girl.

"Hey, Han? Has Lindsay always been like that?"

Hannah looked at him in surprise. "Like what?"

"Like…" He struggled for a moment with the wording. "She's pretty quiet, isn't she? I mean, besides with you, I never see her talk much. Even in her own house."

The girl sighed, sadness clouding her eyes a bit. "Well… She's never been very popular, but she was always pretty sure of herself. She was also _extremely_ talkative. Back in elementary school and junior high, she was always smiling. She loved to play a crowd – a true actress to the core. Always the lead in the school play. There were a lot of people who didn't like her – they judged her too quickly, too harshly – but she was good at ignoring them. Then we started highschool, and the bullying and shunning just got worse and worse. Before we knew it, she stopped even trying out for plays because of the people there. It was like she just gave up. And also…"

Hannah trailed off for a moment, obviously contemplating. Finally, she continued.

"Back in elementary school, she and this other girl, Marissa, were inseparable. Then I moved here for junior high, and we became a trio. I was sure it was a forever sort of friendship. It felt like that at the time, you know? And then highschool started. Things changed. There was," she hesitated again, "a falling-out between her and Marissa. It was after that that things _really_ seemed to change."

Hannah looked for a moment like she wasn't done speaking, but changed her mind, turning back to the game instead. Damian could tell that was the end of the conversation. At least for now. Cameron arrived moments later with food. They spent the rest of the night eating, talking, and playing mindless games. Before he knew it, the conversation was driven entirely from his mind.

That is, until he returned home that night.

He got back around 11:00, and snuck quietly up the stairs to make sure he didn't wake anybody up. Entering his room, he immediately walked to the bed and collapsed. The day had been exhausting (in many ways) for him. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep then and there, but he had left the door open.

Groaning, he got to his feet and walked back to the open doorway. Lindsay's room was just across the hall, and, as he reached for the door to close it, he found himself distracted. His thoughts returned to the conversation from earlier on. He couldn't deny his curiosity. He couldn't help it. There was something that interested him about the girl. But, as he closed the door as quietly as possible, he realized it wasn't his place to ask her. After all, it had nothing to do with him. And it was probably a sensitive subject.

He sighed, once again collapsing on the comfy bed. This trip was turning out to be a very interesting one indeed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Marissa? Can I ask you something?"<p>

The two of them sat in the back of Calc. that Friday, talking in hushed voices over their worksheets.

"Yeah, what's up, Damian?"

It was just a guess, but he had to know for sure. After all, he'd only met one Marissa since starting here.

"Did you used to be friends with a girl named Lindsay Pearce?"

"Oh." As quickly as that, the redhead's expression became serious, as well as a little confused. "Why… why do you ask?"

"Lindsay's my cousin. I was talking to Hannah Mcialwain yesterday, and she mentioned something about a girl named Marissa. I just wondered if that was you."

Marissa cast her gaze down to the desk for a moment before raising her eyes to meet his once more. Her expression was somber.

"Yes, that was me. When we were younger, the two of us were really close. But then…" she sighed, "things changed. _We_ changed."

Damian nodded understandingly. He knew, to an extent, what it was like to grow apart from people. Not as if he'd been particularly close to them to begin with, but still.

They spent the rest of the class in silence, but the comfortable kind. They'd reached a silent agreement to drop the subject. It had felt a bit odd, really. They'd only ever discussed school before. Damian, not being very social himself, decided he would rather keep it as simple as that. The only problem now was his curiosity; what sort of falling out could have taken place that would leave Lindsay in such a state?

What was up with him? He never willingly involved himself with other people, and especially not their drama. Yet look at him now. He was acting so out of character recently.

Later that day, as he and Hannah made their way to class, he broached the subject once more.

"Hey, Han?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to push it, but… well, I've got third period with Marissa, and I wound up asking about what happened with her and Lindsay."

Hannah turned to look at him in surprise. Then her expression turned curious.

"What did she say?"

Damian sighed. "Not much, really. Just that things 'changed'."

It was Hannah's turn to sigh. "Look, Damian, truth is I don't even know what happened exactly. Hell, I don't think Marissa understands it completely herself. But," she hesitated, "I do have a bit of a theory."

Damian watched her expectantly as her expression changed. In the end, she gave in, lowering her voice as she continued.

"I told you about how close we were – them especially – back then, right? Up until highschool, that is. Then, early on freshman year, _he_ came into the picture."

"He?"

"His name's Samuel, Sam for short. He was a bit of a loner, but somehow wound up befriending us. He became part of the group. It was all pretty sudden, but he made things a lot more enjoyable." She chuckled. "He was even someone who could keep up with Lindsay, which wasn't that easy back then. He's a musician, you see. They hit it off right away. And then…"

Hannah's expression turned sad again.

"A couple months later, right before semester break, Sam asked Marissa out. I was a bit surprised, I'll admit. So was Lindsay. Her more than me, I'd say. She got quieter. More withdrawn. Then break came and I spent the majority of it visiting family over in New Jersey. When I came back for the next semester…" She frowned, sadness filling her brown eyes. "Something had changed. Sam and 'Rissa were dating, Lindsay was basically a mute, and they were never seen within ten feet of each other. I tried to get it out of them, but neither would tell me what really happened. My guess is that a pretty major fight took place, with Sam as the main subject. I don't blame him, really. But whatever it was broke up our group forever, and nearly cost me my two closest friends."

Damian took all this in, theories rushing, one at a time, through his thoughts. It really gave him a lot to think about. All that, and it only made him more curious. This was getting complicated.

It was then that they realized they were now standing in an empty hallway.

"Shit! We're late for class!"

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, this isn't my favorite chapter. I prefer the next. Still, I hope you all enjoy. I promise there'll be more focus on Damian, Cameron, and Dameron, but the Lindsay storyline is also important. I just recently finished a really important chapter (it's gonna be my longest) but that's a ways away.<strong>

**Anyway, please enjoy, and I promise to post again soon. **

**And pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! I really need the feedback. Also, I'm likely to post sooner if I get a good response.**

**Thank you.**

**REVIEW**


	7. New Ideas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Happy now?**

* * *

><p>"You dropped this."<p>

Damian fought the urge to roll his eyes at the comment. It was four weeks into his time here, the beginning of November. His friendships were growing, especially between him, Cameron, and Hannah. The Pearce household was becoming less intimidating for him, even if he _was_ still the tiniest bit uncomfortable there. He'd even caught up in most of his classes. Things definitely seemed to be improving.

The one thing that hadn't changed for the better was the bullying. He had been sure they'd become tired of it and he'd be old news within his first couple days here. Wishful thinking. Nope, they seemed to find it just as amusing as ever. Did they not have hobbies or something?

Just a minute ago, he'd stopped at his locker to pick up some books. The moment he'd closed it, something – three guesses what – rammed into his back, and the books went tumbling to the floor. Wasn't the first time (not even close). What surprised him was when, as he kneeled down to get them, a hand reached over to him, holding one already. Looking up, he saw that a boy – it was a boy, right? From the voice he'd expected a girl – had kneeled down beside him. The boy smiled at him kindly, and, after the shock passed, Damian took the book from him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." The boy shrugged, as if to say it was nothing. Then he reached out a hand to him once more, pulling the Irish boy to his feet. Damian quickly stashed the books into his bag. He didn't want a repeat - the jocks always seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Don't mind them. They're all just a bunch of Neanderthals. You know, the type who'll be working for you in a couple years."

The Irish boy laughed at this, smiling. It was definitely a nice way of looking at things.

"My name's Kurt, I'm a senior."

"Damian, sophomore."

"Well, Damian, how are you finding our fine, fine school here in Ohio?"

"Well, it's definitely more interesting than my last, but I guess it isn't all bad."

"Well, if you say so. I mean - that's the spirit!" Damian chuckled at the other boy's sarcastic tone. They began walking down the hall at a leisurely pace. They still had 5 minutes 'til next period, and his class was pretty close by. Besides, something about talking to Kurt managed to cheer him up.

"So, exactly how bad do you have it here?"

"Well, not too bad. Just the occasional tripping, shoving, calling me freak."

"Yup, sounds about right. Both the football and hockey teams make a hobby of knocking down those who stand out. They especially enjoy new blood. Just think of it as never-ending hazing. Still, with someone like you, they might just tire down in another week or two."

"Well, that's reassuring."

The boy laughed. "I mean it, though. With you, the novelty might just wear off. Then there're people like me. Let's just say –"

"Hey, lady!"

The two of them looked up just in time to be hit in the face by something both freezing and painful. Thankfully, Damian instinctively closed his eyes, but it still hurt like hell, and the mocking laughter didn't help any. He stood there in utter shock until a hand grabbed him by the wrist and began to drag him somewhere.

"Come on, we'd better wash it off fast. Just keep your eyes closed for now. That way the stinging won't be too bad."

A minute later, they were standing in the boy's bathroom – thankfully, Kurt had stopped just short of entering the girl's – the other boy helping to clean the Irish boy off with a towel he'd gotten out from his bag. Damian's face still felt numb from the cold, but the pain was wearing down. He shook his hair, which was wet from Kurt washing the slushy out of it in one of the (thankfully large) sinks. Finally it felt safe enough for him to open his eyes.

"What in the name of God _was_ that?"

"A slushy."

"…Is that usually how slushy's are used around here?"

"Around here, yeah."

Damian stared at the boy blankly. Kurt gave a small, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, it was meant for me, not you. You just got stuck in the crossfire."

"But why would they slushy you?"

"Why do you think?"

Damian didn't know how to respond to that.

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry. Basically, even if I wasn't 'the way that I am', I'm also in the Glee Club. Just about the closest thing to social suicide at a school like this."

"Glee Club?"

"Yeah, you know: singing, dancing, show tunes. That kinda stuff."

"I didn't know there was a Glee Club here…"

"You sound interested."

Damn it, not again. Okay, change of subject.

"But what does Glee Club have to do with slushy's?"

"The Glee Club is basically considered the bottom of the heap around here. Everyone in it are called losers, even those who were popular before joining. The jocks have made a sort of game out of giving each member a slushy facial at least once a week."

"Seriously? They can do that?"

"In a school like this, there's nothing to stop them. None of the teachers care enough to stop it, not even the principal."

"Wow…"

"You never did answer me."

"What?"

"Are you interested?" Kurt gave him a look that told him the boy already knew the answer.

"W-well, I mean, I don't really – but I like music, so…" Damn him and his stuttering. He never had this problem back in Ireland. "Either way, how're you gonna sell the idea after all that?"

Kurt laughed. "The extra bullying is a definite turn off, I'll admit to that, but when you love it like we do, you love it, you know? Music is life for some people." While saying all this, Kurt was inspecting his expression, and Damian was finding it unexpectedly difficult to hide his interest. Because he _was _interested. Very. But still…

" I dunno…"

"Alright, how about this: we've got practice after school tomorrow. Come with me,"

Damian looked skeptical.

"I'm not saying you have to join, just come and check it out. You can sit and listen. I promise it'll be worth it."

Kurt was looking at him expectantly, and in the end he cracked.

"Yay!" Kurt clapped his ands together, obviously excited. Damian smiled at that. There was something really likable about the boy. Then something hit him.

"Oh, damn it!"

"What?"

"Class!" They'd been so busy washing off the slushy, they hadn't even noticed the bell.

"Oh! I have free period."

"…"

"Oh… Right… That doesn't help you much, does it?"

Damian gave him a look, and he shrugged apologetically.

"Well, you can get away with ditching once, can't you?"

"Don't really have a choice now, do I?"

"That's the spirit! Sooo… Wanna ditch together?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Kurt went on to drag him around the school, visiting his favorite spots. It was nice and quiet – most people didn't have fourth free, and those who did were off to an early lunch. Besides, he had to admit: running through the halls, being dragged around by the enthusiastic & amusingly sarcastic Kurt made school seem almost, well… fun. And – although he refused to admit it – the more the boy talked about the club, the more interested Damian became in it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cam?"<p>

Cameron gave a little start. They were all sitting around the lunch table, everyone absorbed in their own conversations. Cameron had been spacing, and the last thing he had expected was to be snapped out of it by his usually quiet friend. The other boy mostly just observed at times like these, never taking the initiative to start a conversation of his own. It was one of the many things he'd learned from observing the boy.

"Yeah, what's up, Damo?"

"What do you know about the Glee Club here?"

Well, _that _wasn't what he'd been expecting.

"…Glee Club?"

"Yeah. I talked to a boy earlier today who mentioned it."

"Well… I don't know that much, just that the kids in there are tortured pretty mercilessly. But they're good. Every year, early on, they put on a performance for the school. They all seem really talented."

"Did you… I mean… Have you ever considered joining?"

"Truthfully? I considered it early on this year. I'm a big fan of music. It sounded kinda perfect, you know? But then I saw how bad they had it. Those slushy's look painful."

Damian nodded, knowing _exactly_ what he meant.

"So, yeah, call me a wimp, but I decided just to stay invisible." Cameron scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Truth is, he had _really_ wanted to join. Deep down, he _still_ did.

"Why do you ask? You thinking of joining?"

"W-well…" damn stutter, "I was gonna go check it out tomorrow after school. You wanna come?"

Cameron smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm reeeeally sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I've been REALLY stressed out with my first semester of college. Anyway, I've been in a bit of a slump with this story, but I'm pretty far in already and rereading earlier chapters has really helped.<strong>

**I loved bringing Kurt in. I love him so much. 3 But I'm not quite sure how important I'll make him. After all, the main focus so far has been on the Glee Project contenders. But I love the idea of a Kurt/Damian friendship. How important do YOU think I should make him?**

**Sorry if Damian seems a bit off. He's supposed to, I guess, but I keep on worrying that I'm not writing him well enough. Not doing him justice, you know?**

**Well, until next time! 3**

**Hugs and Cookies for REVIEWS. XD**


	8. Glee Club

Cameron might have been all for the plan, but the execution was a whole other story. After school, the jocks were always lurking around corners, waiting to catch unsuspecting glee club members as they made their way to the choir room. In the end, they wound up waiting inconspicuously by their lockers 'til it seemed that all the jocks were gone. Everyone else – besides those in other clubs – had left for the weekend. The halls were quiet, and they finally found it safe enough to walk over to the choir room's closed door.

"…Do we just go in?"

"How'm I supposed to know?"

"Well I dunno how it works!"

"Neither do I! I wasn't even technically invited."

They had been speaking in whispers, but somehow they were still noticed. The door opened suddenly, surprising them both.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Kurt. Thank god.

"Oh! Who's this?"

Oh, right. "Kurt, this is Cameron. He's a friend of mine an' he seemed interested, so I brought him. Is that alright?"

"Of course! The more the merrier." Kurt gave them a smile that managed to ease Damian's nerves. Even Cameron felt less nervous.

The flamboyant boy proceeded to usher the two friends into the busy choir room. They got some curious stares, but Kurt merely led them over to some free chairs before leaving them to sit. He then approached a man – he must be the teacher in charge of the club – who stood with his back to them. Getting his attention, Kurt whispered something to him before hurrying over to his own seat next to a boy with bright pink sunglasses and a bowtie to match.

"Alright, everyone!" The man turned to face them, clapping his hands together. "We've got to get going and continue practicing for sectionals. We still haven't decided who gets the bit solo this time. However, today we've got two guests who have shown an interest in our little club." He gestured toward them.

The group turned their heads to look at them, and it was then that Damian noticed Marissa sitting in one of the back seats. She smiled and gave him a little wave. The others just looked at them curiously until the teacher got their attention again.

"So let's begin! I believe we agreed on who'd be singing today? Now who would like to start us off?"

Immediately, several hands flew up into the air. The fastest (though not by much) was that of a rather short girl with straight brown hair. She sat next to a much taller boy who gave her a sweet smile as she stood and walked to the center of the room.

"For those of you who don't know me already," she gave them a pointed look, "my name is Rachel Berry, future Broadway star and current Glee Club lead. Today, I will be singing (for the second time) My Man from the musical classic, Funny Girl. As a future star myself, I'll make sure to do the song justice."

Well, that's one way to introduce yourself. The girl's tone just _screamed_ self-love. Damian fought back the urge to roll his eyes. Kurt's enthusiasm he could deal with, but this girl might just be too much for him to handle.

Then the music started. It took one short verse for him to realize that hers was the best voice he'd ever heard. It even outshone Lindsay's, which he'd been in awe of at the time. It had a perfect 'Broadway style' feel to it. As the song became more intense, it literally gave him chills. By the time the song had ended, he was lost for words. And the rest of the group acted like it was nothing special. Obviously, she got her share of solos in here.

Next came a duet between a black girl who introduced herself as Mercedes Jones and a beautiful Latina named Santana (she didn't bother with a full introduction). The song was River Deep, Mountain High, one he hadn't heard before. Their voices blended perfectly together, and the choreography was entertaining. They both looked rather pleased with themselves afterwards.

Last was a boy named Blaine, the one with the bowtie who'd been sitting next to Kurt. He sang Not Unusual, a favorite of Damian's. The way that he sang it directly to Kurt made it pretty obvious that the two of them were together. It was sweet and fun. Two girls – the Latina and another, a blonde girl, both in cheerleading uniforms - danced around him, adding to the performance.

On more than one occasion, Damian found himself almost singing along to the songs. He did so quietly, so he was pretty sure no one noticed, but still. It was all just so amazing. Was this what it was always like here?

"We'll pick up where we left off next week, alright guys?" The members of the club began to gather their belongings and head towards the door. The man then walked over to Cameron and Damian. "Well, did you two enjoy the show?"

"That was freakin' incredible!" Cameron still looked in awe of it all.

The man – Mr. Schuester? – smiled widely at this. "Well, if either of you decide you'd like to join, you know where to find us. We're always looking for new talent. Otherwise, still feel free to stop by anytime." His expression turned curious. "_Do_ either of you sing?"

Damian made sure to keep his mouth shut this time. Cameron, on the other hand, showed interest.

"A bit. Nothing too seriously, but it's a definite hobby of mine."

Mr. Schuester's smile became even wider. "Well, if you ever feel like joining, you're more than welcome to."

Cameron smiled back, and Damian just gave a brief nod. With that, the man headed to his office and the two boys headed out the door.

"So? What did you think?"

Kurt stood in the hallway outside, boyfriend by his side.

"It was pretty amazing," Damian admitted.

The other two boys smiled rather proudly.

"You should join, really. Both of you. You'd be great additions."

"You haven't even heard us sing!"

"_Yet_."

Kurt gave yet another knowing smile (he did that a lot). Then he grabbed his boyfriend by the hand, and the two headed down the hall.

"I didn't know you sing."

Shit.

"Just a little, nothing serious. I mean, only every once and a while, you know?" His damn accent thickened as he spoke. Still, he didn't stutter this time.

Cameron gave him a curious look.

"S-so _you_ sing?" Yay for an easy change of subject.

"Yeah, I guess. I like singing, I like songwriting, and playing my guitar. You know, that sort of stuff. Not in front of other people, though."

"So you're _not_ thinking of joining?"

He sighed. "I dunno, Damo. I never thought I would, but I really don't know anymore. Those performances, they got to me. It was a bit intimidating, but it mostly just made me want to perform like that, or at least join in." They'd been walking down the hall towards the school entrance. As they reached the door, Cameron stopped suddenly and turned towards him.

"If you did, I think I could. You said you liked it too, right? We could join together!"

"I… I dunno, Cam. I'm… I'm not sure I can."

"Why not?"

Why… why… "I just don't _want_ to perform, okay? It's… it's the pressure. I can't just go up and perform a solo like those guys did. I guess I'm not that confident."

"But you don't have to do solos. You can just do group performances, you know? You'd still get to enjoy it, and they'd still have new members. And plus I'd be there with you every step of the way. Come on, Damo! Let's do this together! At least consider it, pleeeeease?"

What now? Damian tried hard to think of another excuse, but he was finding it difficult. The truth is, he _did_ want to join. Badly. Even if it _was_ just to back the others up.

"…Okay."

"So you'll do this with me?"

"Yeah, but… I'm not committing yet. Just considering it, okay?"

"Deal!" Cameron's face lit up entirely. "Well, what do you want to do now? We can go hang at Hannah's if you want. She invited me earlier."

Damian couldn't help but smile back. "Sounds like a plan."

He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

><p>Just finished typing up a huuuuuuge chapter. But that's a little ways away still.<p>

Anyway, I hope you guys are still enjoying this. I'm in a major slump at the moment, so please, please, **PLEASE** **leave a review**. It really helps to motivate/inspire me. Tell me what you like, what you don't like. Hell, ramble about your love of Dameron if you want! I just need some sorta feedback, you know?

Oh, and I died watching Rory's debut on this week's Glee episode. I love, love, love, looooove him soooo much. XD

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. New Members?

Cameron was excited_. Really_ excited. He hadn't admitted it back there (he was too nervous at the time) but music was his passion. Watching the Glee Club perform like that had been both amazing and inspiring. It made him want to try harder and do more with his own music. And now he would be doing just that.

And best of all, Damian would be joining with him! Well, maybe. The very thought left him ecstatic. The Irish boy might have seemed hesitant, but Cameron would make sure he wouldn't regret it. This year was really looking up. He'd never been so excited for school before. Now whenever he got to see Damian was automatically the best part of his day.

That's not weird, right? 'Course not. After all, they _were_ basically best friends now.

Cameron spent the majority of the weekend the usual way; hangin' with Damian at Hannah's house, playing games, doing homework, and talking. Neither boy brought up the Glee rehearsal they'd gone to on Friday, nor the one they'd be attending on Monday. Cameron didn't want to push the issue just in case Damian changed his mind. He wasn't going to take that risk.

Finally, Monday arrived. Damian was even quieter during lunch than most days. Cameron knew – judging by his own – that this was due to nerves. He just hoped the boy wasn't having second thoughts already.

After lunch, he hung out with Macy, but he found himself unwilling to discuss it with her. She knew all about his love of music – she shared that love to a certain extent – but how would she react if she knew he was planning on joining the Glee Club? She also happened to be the type of girl that craved popularity, and the Glee Club here was thought to be as low as you could go. He, on the other hand, found he didn't care much. After all, he'd never been the popular type. With his personality, his unique style, he probably never would be. So what did he have to lose? His invisibility, perhaps. But since he'd met a certain Irish boy, he'd found himself caring less and less about what other people thought of him. What did that even mean?

Finally the last bell rang, and he made his way over to Damian's locker where he knew the other boy would be waiting for him. Sure enough, there he stood. He was fidgeting, obviously nervous, but he was there all the same, bright blue eyes downcast. He must have heard the footsteps, because they lifted as Cameron approached him. The boy smiled an anxious smile. Why was he so on edge? It wasn't _that_ big of a deal, right?

"You ready? Not too many people left in the hall, so I think we're safe from any slushys. Don't you think?"

Damian nodded briefly, and they made their way over to the choir room. While Cameron searched the hall for any sign of the jocks, Damian's eyes returned to the floor. Cameron glanced over at the boy as they reached the doorway. He looked so deep in thought, it worried him. Was he already regretting his decision?

Everyone else was already seated in the classroom, chatting away as Mr. Schuester prepared for the day's meeting. The two boys got the teacher's attention, and he walked over to meet them, smiling.

"So you're back! I hope this means you'll be joining us for real?"

"That's the plan. So what do we have to do?"

"Well, normally you'd have to audition in front of the group – nothing serious; everyone gets in anyway – but I'm guessing you haven't prepared for that?"

Cameron noticed Damian shift beside him. Damn. This was exactly the sort of thing he'd been hoping to avoid. Cameron thought for a moment, trying to come up with a solution. It wasn't working.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I can't." Damian shook his head, refusing to meet their eyes. He took a step back, turning away, but Cameron grabbed his arm before he could make a run for the door.

"Wait, Damo! Look, I'm not gonna force you to do this if you really don't want to, but could you at least think about it a bit longer?" Cameron turned to face Mr. Schue. "I've got a song ready. Even if he doesn't wind up joining, could Damian stay and watch?" Mr. Schuester nodded, looking a bit confused. Cameron turned back to Damian, a pleading look in his eyes. "Just stay for a bit. Please? You can leave after that if you still want to."

Damian met his eyes at last, a strange amount of sorrow showing in them. Why was the boy so conflicted over this? And why did he care so much in the first place? But he did care. A lot. Finally, Damian nodded.

"Alright." Cameron smiled, even though he still felt a bit shaken. The other boys eyes held so much hurt, so much pain. Still, he shook it off. Time to do this.

Damian took a seat off to the side while Mr. Schue led Cameron to the center of the room.

"Okay, guys," he clapped his hands together, waiting for the noise to die down. "We've got ourselves a possible new recruit! I'd like you all to give Cameron here a warm welcome. Now, what will you be singing today?"

Cameron borrowed a guitar from one of the musicians that stood off to the side. Then he turned to face the group. "Hey guys, I'm Cameron Mitchell and I will be performing an original song called Love Can Wait."

Cameron took a deep breath, closing his eyes, working past the sudden rush of nerves. This was what he's been waiting for. A real performance in front of other people. Now was his chance to find out his worth once and for all. He opened his eyes, fingers finding the right strings as if they were meant to be there all along. This was natural. This was right. So he began.

_Well, if love is a feeling, than I don't want it_

_You'll take it and make it into more_

_But if you want something that really means something_

_I'll show you what love is really for_

Cameron kept his eyes on the guitar as he sang. It made it easier. This way he could pretend he was back in his room, playing for the simple sake of playing.

_And if you want me to say_

_You don't have to cha-a-ange_

_I've been waiting patiently_

_Well, love can wait for me_

_Love can wait for me_

The room was quiet. That was a good sign, right? At least they weren't laughing at him or something. He was even being backed up by the other musicians. It made things a bit easier.

_I think I see clearly,_

_But everyone tells me_

_That you and I are meant to be_

_But don't tell me, baby, that we're going somewhere_

_Because somewhere is not where I want to be_

What were they all thinking? Did they hate it? Did they love it? Could they care less?

What did Damian think?

It was this thought that finally got Cameron to lift his gaze. The first thing he noticed was that he had everyone's attention. And almost all of them were smiling, some even swaying to the music. They liked it. He wasn't a complete joke after all. Maybe he would really be accepted here.

Then his eyes found Damian. The boy was watching him intently, and as their eyes met, there was that connection again. Cameron took some time to try and dissect his expression. There was still a hint of sorrow, but mostly he was smiling and enjoying the performance. _His_ performance. It was a bigger, truer smile than he'd seen on the boy so far, even with the other emotions mixed in.

And he was the cause of that smile. That thought alone filled him with a joy like no other he'd ever known. He smiled. He was doing what he loved most in the world, surrounded by others who loved it, too. How had he not done this sooner?

_And if you want me to say_

_You don't have to cha-a-ange_

_I've been waiting patiently_

_Well, love can wait for me_

_Love can wait for me_

He was really into it at this point, moving around a bit with his signature 'don't look like an idiot' steps.

_Alright_

_Come on_

_We all know what you got_

_You don't know what love is_

_My heart's losing all it's faith_

_But there's this sound in my head_

_It's just sayin'_

_Won't you wait for me?_

_Will you stay with me?_

His eyes had strayed back to Damian at this point.

_And if you want me to say_

_You don't have to cha-a-ange_

_I've been waiting patiently_

_Well, love can wait for me_

_Love can wait for me_

The music trailed off, and there was applause. Lots of it. He was startled at first - not just because of the amount, but because, as he stared at Damian, watching those eyes of his and taking in all of the emotions they held, he'd all but forgotten that there were others in the room.

"That was incredible, Cameron! Really! Welcome to New Directions! It's an honor to have you as a part of the team."

There was nodding and more clapping, but Cameron hardly noticed. His eyes were back on Damian. The other boy's gaze was now downcast, his expression unreadable. Guarded. What was wrong now? The boy had obviously enjoyed his performance, so why had his expression changed so abruptly?

Cameron made his way over to him, taking a seat beside the other boy. As Mr. Shuester addressed the group, he turned to face him.

"What's up, Damo? You look down." He spoke in a hushed voice, not wanted to gain the attention of the others.

Damian was quiet for a moment. Then his gaze lifted to meet Cameron's, and Cameron knew instantly that something was wrong from the amount of regret clear in the other boy's eyes.

"Mr. Shue's right, Cam. You were amazing, really. But… I can't join. I'm… I just can't alright?"

And with that, the Irish boy stood and walked right out the door. Cameron watched him leave, finally coming to his senses when the boy left his sight. Disregarding the curious eyes now upon him, he stood and followed him out.

All the while, a certain boy watched the scene with a sad but knowing look.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know it's been, like, FOREVER since I updated, but I've been reeeeally busy. Still, I feel bad. I've had the next chapters typed up for months. Anyway, I promise (and mean it this time) that I'll be updating more regularly. I'm reading over all my old chapters, making some last minute adjustments, and then they'll be ready to go. :)<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW**. It inspires me to continue. :)


	10. Complications

It had been a mistake. _All_ of it. He shouldn't have come, but he'd gotten so caught up in it all. He'd let himself believe that it might actually work out. But it couldn't.

He shouldn't have been, but he was surprised when he heard footsteps hurrying after him and Cameron's voice calling his name.

"Damo, slow down! At least talk to me!"

Damian didn't want to stop, but he knew it wouldn't take long for the other boy to catch up to him. And he wouldn't make a fool of himself by running away. So he stopped.

"What's up? Why'd you leave like that?"

Damian refused to look at him. Things would only get worse if he did.

"I told you. I can't join, and I don't really feel like sticking around here anymore."

"But why? You looked so happy back there, at least for a moment. Why are you so against this?"

"I just can't do it, okay?"

This surprised Cameron a bit. He'd never heard the other boy raise his voice before. And the fact that he refused to meet his eyes just worked to frustrate him. He grabbed the boy's arm, turning him to face him. Damian hadn't expected this and finally, though accidentally, looked up at him.

"Why won't you just tell me why? You owe me that much."

"Why? Why should I 'owe' you anything? And why do you even care so much? Why is it so important to you that I join?"

This made Cameron pause. He'd asked himself the same question several times before, but had never come up with a good enough answer. Why _was_ he making such a big deal out of this? All he knew was that he didn't want to be apart from the boy. But there was more to it than that.

"Because you _want_ to join. I know it. I can see it in your eyes. But for some reason you refuse to admit it. I just want to know why!"

Damian bit back a response, shaking his head. "Please, just let it go. I just… I just can't do it, okay?"

The boy's voice cracked mid sentence. It sounded as if he might just break down. And so, as he tugged at Cameron's grip, the blonde boy didn't have the heart to hold on. Damian headed for the exit. And, even as he heard Cameron call after him, he refused to turn around.

* * *

><p>The next few days, he and Cameron didn't talk much. It wasn't as if Cameron wasn't trying. The Irish boy was pretty good at avoiding people when need be.<p>

Cameron began attending Glee Club rehearsals regularly. It was nice – everyone in the club accepted him right away – but it still felt like something was missing. Plus, rehearsal meant spending less and less time with his friends. But what was he supposed to do?

The group really was nice. Sure, he didn't get along perfectly with everyone, but others he clicked with right away. Artie, for example. They had enough in common – including their taste in music - to keep up an enjoyable conversation. Also, Kurt and Blaine would always have a seat free for him. The two boys were always interesting to be around. And, thankfully, Kurt didn't ask about Damian even once. Cameron wouldn't know what to say if he did.

The group was still going over old solos, trying to decide on a number for sectionals. This meant Cameron hadn't gotten to sing again, but that was all right. He enjoyed it just the same. If only he'd joined the club earlier on; he couldn't help but feel like he'd been missing out. This club was _meant_ for people like him. And now he was a part of it at last.

* * *

><p>"You sure you're all right, Hun?"<p>

"Yeah, mom."

Damian laid back on his bed, phone to his ear, his mothers concerned voice working to ease some of the pain that had been plaguing him the past few days. His mother had been making sure to check in on him regularly. It was a bit tiresome, but sweet nonetheless. Plus, he needed the distraction.

Today he'd come home directly after school, exhausted. Hannah had invited him over to hang out, but he knew that all he'd be able to think about was Cameron and why he wasn't there too. Of course, he was the only one to blame for that. After all, he was the one to convince Cameron to check the club out in the first place. Not his best move. At least now he'd be able to distract himself. As a last resort, he could always just sleep the rest of the day away. He was definitely tired enough.

Still, no matter what he did, his mind would always stray back to the other day. Cameron's song and voice and presence had all been so incredible. He would never have guessed that the boy had that in him. He wanted so badly to hear him sing again, but he knew what that would do to him. It would just make things harder.

"Hun, you still there?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm here."

"I asked you if you've adjusted alright. It's already been over a month. You sure you're okay?"

"Mom, I'd tell you if something was wrong. Things are going great."

Lies.

His mother seemed to notice the strain in his voice when he spoke these last words. She sighed.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Jenna called."

And there went all his hope that today might still get better. Just hearing her name… _Her_ of all people.

"She asked about you. Sounded a bit upset. Said she wanted to talk to you. I…" she hesitated, "I didn't give her your new number."

Damian hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. Now he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I hope that's alright. I told her you needed some time to yourself. She was upset, but accepted that for now. Asked how long you'd be gone. I told her you'd be back in a few months time. Is that okay, Hun?"

Damian nodded, then remembered she couldn't see that.

"Yeah, mom. Thanks."

"Are you sure? You never did tell your father and I what happened between you two. I won't pry, I just-oh-sorry, sweetie, I've got to go! I didn't realize what time it was. Your father and I are going to be late."

"Alright, mom."

"Talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

There was a click, and Damian dropped the phone onto the bed next to him. He turned onto his side, burying his face halfway into the soft comforter.

Why now? Why contact him now? The way they'd left things... What did she want? What would she say when he returned? Would she want to get back together? And, if she did, what would his response be?

A million different questions ran through his head, and he couldn't answer a single one. He felt overwhelmed. Everything that happened back home, he'd been trying – and nearly succeeding – to keep it off his mind. Truth is, a part of him was glad to be here, so far from home, leaving everything – everyone – behind.

But could he really? Or would his past continue to haunt him?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sad... I'm not really liking my own story right now, which kind of sucks. Makes it a lot less fun to write... -_-<strong>

**Still, no worries! I refuse to leave this fanfiction unfinished. I've got a bit more typed up, much more already written out. I promise to try harder to make posts regularly. After all, I've got much fewer distractions now. :P**

**Also, I'm sorry this chapter is kind of shorter, but I _did_ post it pretty quickly after the last. As I said earlier on, the chapter lengths will be completely inconsistent, so you can look forward to several much longer chapters in the future. :)**

**Anyway, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW. Honestly, it means the world to me and is the main reason I'm still writing. :)**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
